Mon nom est Liberté
by Courgetton
Summary: Moi aussi,je veux être obsédée par mes affaires personnelles.   Ne tente pas de me retrouver, je sais que durant cette vague de folie d'après guerre, les fuyards sont recherchés activement pour passer au pilori. Ma mort ne serait que trop cruelle.


Harry,

J'espère sincèrement que tu ne jetteras pas cette lettre au feu en ayant reconnu mon écriture. En réalité, je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi je t'envoie cette missive, si tu veux tout savoir je suis terrifiée, j'ai les paumes moites et ma plume glisse entre mes doigts gourds, mon cœur bat plus que la norme recommandée et je suis au bord de la crise de larmes hystérique.

Je doute que ma santé t'intéresse désormais, mais je vais bien, ce moment ci excepté, évidemment.

Si tu ne me haïssais pas déjà, ce sentiment emplira ton cœur maintenant, Harry, ne m'inflige pas de tourments et de réquisitions inutiles, si tu veux savoir la vérité, la mort de Ron n'a en rien chamboulé ma vie, pas plus que la séparation de notre trio avant la guerre. Ne déchire pas cette lettre bêtement sous l'accès de la colère, Harry Potter, et lis moi plutôt, comprends moi au moins une fois dans ta vie ô combien tourmentée et disloquée. Tout ça a été de votre faute, à Ron et à toi, le « sauveur, l'élu » vous n'avez pas compris, vous n'avez pas chercher à comprendre, il est comique de penser que le seul m'ayant réellement _vu_ fut Malefoy, oui, Drago. Ne tente pas de faire des liens aboutissant à une hypothèse incongrue, tes histoires futiles d'enfants, tes victoires illusoires, tes pensées perverties à son sujet n'étaient que chimères, il n'est pas lâche, il n'est pas opportuniste, il est comme moi. Nous voulions simplement sortir d'un conflit sanglant et destructeur qui ne nous concernait en rien.

C'était ta guerre Harry, pas la mienne, pas celle de Ron, pas celle de tous ces élèves s'étant battus à tes cotés. Tu les a tué, tu as détruit l'avenir qui leur tendait les bras par égoïsme, tu as réussit à les duper, mais moi, je te connais trop bien pour savoir que tu étais pétrifié de peur et que voir que d'autres mourraient alors que toi survivais, te soulageait, te donnait le sentiment grotesque que tu étais invincible, fait pour vaincre Voldemort. Nous étions des enfants Harry, pourquoi nous as-tu fait cela ?

Je suis partie sans regret, je voulais, pour une fois, diriger ma vie, choisir mon destin, ne penser qu'à moi et non aux conséquences que mon geste entraînerait, ne pas mourir en héros certes, mais en ayant vécu.

Ron est mort dignement et je ne me permettrait pas de salir sa mémoire, à l'heure qu'il est, une jolie statue a du lui être édifié, c'était l'ami du survivant, celui l'ayant aidé dans toutes ces tâches éprouvantes, le garçon héroïque maladroit et effacé, l'image parfaite du sous fifre aux intentions pures. Ils l'idolâtrons tous pour cette apparence, il deviendra l'exemple de la bonté, le meilleur homme n'ayant jamais existé, plus tard, les mères disputeront leurs enfants en leur disant avec des gestes inquisiteurs « penses tu que Ronald Weasley se plaignait, lui ! »

Que fais tu de tout ces _autres_, tout ces gens tombés au combat pour te permettre d'assurer la victoire ? Je t'en veux Harry, et tu me peines d'autant plus que tu t'enlises dans ton mensonge en déblatérant n'avoir pas voulu ces sacrifices inutiles. Rien ne serait arrivé si tu étais allé trouver Voldemort une fois ta quête des Horcruxes achevée et lui avait explosé la tête sans pour autant rapatrier tout Poudlard, tu aurais du _anticiper_.

Amusant, n'est ce pas, comme la situation peut se retourner contre vous ? Je me tairais, ne t'en fais pas, je suis déjà nommée comme étant la traîtresse, la sale garce étant partie la queue entre les jambes, ayant fuit ses responsabilités … quelles responsabilités, Harry ? En grandissant j'ai compris que toutes ces aventures que nous avons mené tous les trois détruisaient les chances que j'avais d'avoir une vie, vous m'étouffiez, notre relation que tous pensaient si soudée me pesait terriblement, « il faut savoir tout abandonner pour partir sur de nouvelles bases ». J'ai appliqué ce principe.

En première année je vénérais cette répartition stupide et aléatoire d'élèves selon leurs qualités qui donnait son charme à Poudlard, j'ai très vite déchanté, tous ceci était ridicule, le choixpeau est un imposteur, regarde nous, sommes nous de parfaites retranscriptions du courage et de la fierté Gryffondienne ? J'en doute.

Ce stupide chapeaux ensorcelé nous dictait la conduite à suivre en nous cataloguant dans une section, je suis devenue le cliché de la fille studieuse et fidèle sans m'en rendre compte, j'étais même heureuse jusqu'à ma quatrième année.

Jusqu'à ce que Drago me parle, en réalité.

Pas besoin de beugler aux quatre coins des rues que c'est Malefoy qui m'a monté la tête, il m'a ouvert les yeux, comme une parfaite petite suivante que j'étais, je l'ai tout d'abord rejeté, j'étais encore aveuglée par cette fausse vie parfaite que je pensais mener, mais lui, il a été patient, je pensais être instruite mais je ne savais rien, il m'a _tout_ appris, je n'étais qu'un simple nom près de vous, entre ses bras j'étais une _personne_.

Je vois d'ici ton visage renfrogné, tes sourcils froncés, les larmes de rage s'agglutinant aux coins de tes paupières, je te connais si bien, Harry, et à ce moment même, je viens de comprendre : c'est pour cela que je t'écris, je ne veux plus te connaître, je veux vivre une nouvelle vie sans entrave me rattachant à l'ancienne, je veux oublier toutes ces années de calvaire silencieux, je ne veux me souvenir que de la partie intéressante, celle concernant Drago.

Tu ne pourras jamais prétendre m'apprécier Harry, puisque tu ne sais rien de moi, tu t'es lié d'amitié à un mirage, une façade douée de paroles, tu n'as jamais cherché à voir au delà, ça ne t'as même jamais effleuré l'esprit, toi aussi, tu étais aveugle, tes problèmes à résoudre te brouillaient la vue, tu ne t'es jamais vraiment intéressé ni à moi ni à Ron, ni à quiconque d'ailleurs, tu étais bien trop obsédé par tes affaires personnelles.

Moi aussi, je veux être obsédée par mes affaires personnelles, alors, laisse moi partir, ne tente pas de me retrouver, je sais que durant cette vague de folie d'après guerre tout les délateurs et les fuyards sont recherchés activement pour passer au pilori, mon sort serait sûrement plus goûteux, après tout, j'étais ta _meilleure amie_ lorsque je suis partie, ma mort n'en serait que plus cruelle.

La seule chose que je te demande Harry est de me laisser vivre en paix. Tu me le dois bien, après toutes ces années. Je n'ai jamais été une froussarde et ce n'est pas en raison d'un amour passionnel et égoïste inassouvi que Drago et moi avons quitté la bataille, je mérite d'être libre.

Mais revenons en aux années à Poudlard, je veux tout mettre sur le tapis, je veux que tu comprennes que j'existe réellement, que je ne vis pas qu'a travers mes livres ni mes connaissances, nous allons commencer du début, par cette fausse image de moi qui pourrie le cerveau de tout le monde.

Durant quatorze années de ma vie, j'ai pensé qu'être considérée par des gens, par _vous_, serait beaucoup plus aisé si j'aménageais d'abord mon existence de façon à ce que je sois prête à pouvoir y intégrer mes futurs amis, tout ceci pourrait te sembler parfaitement ridicule et irrationnelle, simplement, je n'avais jamais vraiment connu de gens jusqu'à mon arrivée a Poudlard, tout était nouveau, trop féerique pour mon esprit cartésien, c'est pour cela que je me suis fabriquée une vie éthique et rationnelle dans un monde tout à fait fictif, je n'ai construite ma nouvelle vie que sur des piliers solides et concrets, je l'ai structurée, réglée, régie pour que rien ne dérobe à cette routine rassurante devenu mon habitude, mon cocon de sécurité. Elle tournait comme une horloge bien réglée, rien ne pouvait m'arriver, je préparais tout à l'avance, je me suis inventée mes propres lois que je suivais à la lettre, tous ces principes risibles me donnaient la sensation d'avoir la situation en main.

Evidemment, cette fausse impression était très vite reléguée au stade d'utopie lorsque Voldemort débarquait et foutait tout en l'air, il rendait futiles mes mœurs, bousculait mon emploi du temps, saccageait mes espérances et je devais alors avoir de longues conversations avec moi-même consistant à me rassurer, je me rabâchais que cette conjoncture n'était en rien précaire, que tout ceci n'était pas un événement non désiré, qu'il était absolument prévu mais que mon subconscient me l'avait caché. Comme ça, pour s'amuser.

Je n'étais qu'une pauvre gamine complètement perdue dans un univers qui ne voulait pas m'intégrer, mes conneries d'habitudes me bouffaient, m'étouffaient, j'étais terrifiée par tout ce qui étais inopiné, je ne contrôlais rien, je me cachais la vérité, je n'étais une chieuse qu'uniquement car je savais n'être rien ni personne, je faisais croire que je me délectais de cette vie empoisonnante, le mensonge était beaucoup plus doux, semblait relativement naturel.

Je n'avais rien de commun avec vous, les événements nous ont rapprochés que très superficiellement, vivre des choses pareilles étant gosse doit avoir ce genre de conséquences, j'ai mis quatre années à m'en rendre compte, quatre années de trop, quatre années de perdues.

Drago a été l'élément déclencheur de ma reconversion, je ne suis pas amoureuse de lui, bien au contraire, je le hais vraiment lorsqu'il est Serpentard, qu'il redevient l'ancien Malefoy, celui que tu crois qu'il est encore, étonnamment, j'ai trouvé en lui une personne intelligente et raffinée, intéressante et spontanée. Presque l'homme parfait.

J'en suis sure désormais, cette lettre est mon au revoir, mon adieu, plutôt. J'ai toujours pensé que l'homme n'était réellement libre que lorsqu'il prenait en main son destin, qu'il choisissait le chemin qu'il emprunterait, qu'il créait sa propre histoire. L'on dit que les animaux sauvages sont libres, cette situation n'est que plus jouissive en étant humains car nous sommes dotés d'intelligence, aussi basse soit elle pour certains spécimens, nous pouvons savourer cette effluve divine avec bonheur, les animaux, eux n'en ont que faire, ils vivent dedans depuis qu'ils sont petits, ils ne savent pas que cette notion semblant si habituelle, _« la liberté »_ est enviée de tout les hommes.

Mon nom était Hermione Granger, je n'essaie plus d'être quelqu'un depuis maintenant trois ans, je me vante d'être le vide, un vague souvenir d'une jeunesse meurtrière dont on ne parlera jamais, je ne suis plus brave, je ne suis plus gourmande, je ne suis plus studieuse, je ne suis plus polie, je ne suis plus moi, je ne suis plus rien, et j'affirme sainement toucher du bout des doigts ce concept si abstrait qu'est la liberté, je n'arriverai probablement jamais à me lover dedans, à m'y complaire entièrement, pour ça, j'ai Drago.

Je n'ai encore rien appris concernant l'amour mais j'ai un bon professeur.

Il paraîtrait que la liberté n'existe que dans la mort. Pour l'instant, je veux juste comprendre ce que les philosophes n'ont pas assimilé.

Ton ancienne amie, ancienne Gryffondor, ancienne esclave, Hermione Granger.

_**J'en ai marre de tenter de faire des semblants d'éloges à Cha Darcy à chaque fin d'Os, handicapée des sentiments l'oblige, vous n'avez qu'a tenter (oui, « tenter » est tout à fait approprié, il faut d'abord l'appâter) de lui parler, et vous verrez pourquoi je la supporte.**_


End file.
